


Закон бутерброда

by Remira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то не ищет простых путей, а у кого-то отстойная карма и неуёмная добродетель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закон бутерброда

**Author's Note:**

> «Закон бутерброда» так же известный как «Закон Мёрфи» – принцип, согласно которому если есть вероятность, что какая-нибудь неприятность может произойти, она происходит.  
> Написано по [арту](http://firepic.org/images/2015-05/04/27t7sfvpcb9l.jpg) и в рамках HQ!!SW'15 для команды KuroDai.

Первый раз был чистой случайностью, к которой не смог бы придраться даже самый консервативный циник.  
Внезапным, как откровение, и нелепым, как торт в лицо.  
Савамура попросту сбил его.  
Куроо тогда даже имени его не знал. Он только что нашёл в очередной раз отбившегося от группы Кенму, отправил его к остальным и намеревался купить минералки, как из-за угла вылетел незнакомый парень и, не сбавляя хода, врезался в него. Лёжа под живой тяжестью и слушая поток чужих извинений, Куроо созерцал облака и думал, что ситуация абсурдно похожа на чёртову романтическую дораму, которыми злоупотреблял Фукунага. Противно ныл отбитый при падении локоть.  
Около получаса спустя, когда Некома и Карасуно представлялись друг другу, Куроо не удержался от искушения сделать рукопожатие несколько более крепким, чем того требовали приличия. Савамура его не разочаровал. 

Второй раз застал Некому на выезде в Сендай, в разгар ханаби.  
Куроо на фестивалях нравилось: здесь было много еды, ещё больше развлечений и шумная, пестрящая красками и нарядами толпа, в которой шанс потерять своих радовал даже больше, чем перспектива найти что-нибудь интересное. Куроо со своей удачей умудрился найти золотых рыбок: вот он оборачивается, заслышав знакомые голоса, и видит стремительно приближающуюся спину, а вот уже лежит в мелком бассейне, отплёвываясь от воды и чувствуя, как хвосты возмущённых соседством рыб щекочут кожу.  
Сам Савамура равновесие удержал – это было обидней всего.  
– Куроо! Ох, извини! Ты в порядке?  
Куроо несколько секунд смотрел на протянутую руку, но из-за спины Савамуры настороженно глазели девятый с десятым... Так что руку он принял.  
– Не считая того, что ты нанёс моей гордости травму, не совместимую с жизнью? – говорить он пытался со всей суровостью, приличествующей моменту, но подозревал, что вид имел слишком жалкий, дабы тон принёс результат.  
– Не драматизируй, – в подтверждение мыслям закатил глаза Савамура и пожевал губу. – Ты весь мокрый.  
Куроо ещё тогда подумал, что у этого парня удивительная способность констатировать очевидное.  
Умные идеи, во что можно переодеть Куроо, закончились почти сразу, а неумные – спустя ещё минут десять. Потом Кагеяма напомнил, что у Савамуры с собой есть волейбольная форма. Куроо счёл случай местью за проигрыш в утренней серии игр – Некома раскатала птенчиков ровным слоем – подлой, коварной и совершенно не спортивной местью.

Третий раз произошёл в метро. В токийском метро, что было совсем уж возмутительной наглостью: всё равно, что посягательство на чужую территорию.  
Куроо не без опаски покосился на банку шипучки, которую Савамура держал в руках. Тот проследил за его взглядом и хотя бы нашёл в себе достаточно совести, чтобы смутиться.  
– Слушай, я уже несколько раз извинялся за тот случай на фестивале и за то, что сбил тебя тогда... Прекрати смотреть на меня так, будто я собираюсь сломать тебе руку, потому что во мне просыпается желание оправдать твои надежды.  
Куроо на секунду опешил:  
– Что, неделя прошла зря, если ты никого не покалечил?  
Савамура его удивил, не отреагировав на подначку, и Куроо решил дать ему шанс.  
– Избавься от своей газировки до посадки, поезд идёт в центр, а сейчас час-пик.  
Проблема оказалась решена, но подстава всё равно пришла, откуда не ждали...  
– Твоя рука на моей заднице, – несколько остановок спустя процедил Куроо сквозь зубы, глядя в черноту подземки поверх десятков чужих голов и одной вполне конкретной.  
Близость Савамуры будила в нём первобытные инстинкты, требующие спасаться и быстро – сейчас, немедленно.  
– Разумеется. Мне же деть её больше некуда. Сплю и вижу, как бы облапать тебя.  
– Ну, когда ты так это говоришь...  
Савамура страдальчески застонал, и в кои-то веки Куроо был склонен с ним согласиться.

Потом был случай, когда проигравшие угощали победителей результатами собственных кулинарных талантов.  
Куроо поглядывал на Кенму, спокойно поглощающего обед Кагеямы, виртуозный даже на вид, и на Льва, который хвалил бенто Сугавары так, что зависть наверняка брала не одного Куроо. К нему самому судьба оказалась не столь благосклонна: то ли Савамура был сладкоежкой с напрочь атрофированными вкусовыми рецепторами, то ли смешанные чувства Куроо были взаимны, но от количества сахара в пироге и чае язык прилипал к нёбу.  
Савамура смотрел так, будто готов был накормить его насильно, случись Куроо отказаться, а за любой неуместный комментарий – действительно сломать руку.  
Так что Куроо решил, что пытаться насладиться трапезой и компанией – дело бесперспективное, и проглотил последний кусок целиком. И ещё месяц не мог смотреть на сладкое.

Завидев на другом конце перехода в Шибуе знакомую форму, Куроо первым делом решил, что ноосфера над ним издевается. И хотел развернуться в противоположном направлении – правда хотел. Но тогда пришлось бы делать приличный крюк и выслушивать от внутреннего голоса сентенции о трусости.  
Откровенно потерянный вид Савамуры был здесь ни при чём. Совсем. Вообще.  
– Ты просто вездесущ, – вздохнул Куроо, положив руку на чужое плечо и увлекая Савамуру в сторону от людского потока.  
Тот, не иначе как на радостях, позабыл, с кем имеет дело, и заулыбался так, что у Куроо защипало глаза.  
Савамура – конечно же – заблудился. И Куроо – конечно же – ему поверил, потому что чего вообще стоит их жизнь без толики веры в ближнего?.. И потому что в противном случае эти шаманские пляски вокруг да около тянули на статью о преследовании.  
Если бы это был Бокуто, или Лев, или даже Ямамото, Куроо бы уже заподозрил неладное. Но это был Савамура! Честный, как монах под присягой, и прямой, как доска над морем с акулами; одного взгляда на которого было достаточно, чтобы понять – он бы никогда.  
Куроо посмотрел на Савамуру, сглотнул и почувствовал, как распахивает свои дружелюбные объятья бездна. Хана котятам.  
В стоявший посреди тротуара столб Куроо врезался сам.

Время от времени прерывая поцелуи, чтобы чихнуть, Куроо размышлял, как так получилось, что подвёрнутая лодыжка и потрясающе оперативное предложение Савамуры помочь дойти до медчасти обернулись тисканьем в пыльной подсобке. На антураж было плевать, но тот факт, что мяч, буквально выбивший его из равновесия, прилетел со стороны площадки Карасуно, никак не давал покоя. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Савамура не вспомнил, что помимо языка у него есть ещё и руки.

Следующий раз – Куроо давно сбился со счёта – произошёл в минимаркете в квартале от дома Куроо. И он, разумеется, знал, что Карасуно остановились в гостинице неподалёку, но в совпадения уже не верил.  
– Слушай, – сказал Савамура, глядя в глаза Куроо неожиданно серьёзно и в то же время смущённо, – я тебя так и не поблагодарил за помощь тогда, в Шибуе, ты был не обязан...  
Куроо молчал, планируя дальнейший диалог – от травли городских баек до вопроса, есть ли у него сёстры. Инстинкты надрывались, крича: «Ёбаный стыд, Куроо!». Где-то на этапе прогнозирования ещё десятка экстремальных до идиотизма свиданий, Савамура решил закруглиться:  
– Давай я просто угощу тебя чем-нибудь? – Куроо припомнил домашний пирог, и, видимо, лицо у него приняло достаточно красноречивое выражение, потому что Савамура торопливо добавил: – На твой вкус.  
Куроо кивнул, бегло осмотрел ассортимент у кассы и положил на прилавок упаковку презервативов. Наблюдавшая за представлением девчонка удивлённо икнула, а Савамура почти сравнялся цветом скул с формой Некомы.  
– Не пойми меня неправильно, – заговорил Куроо, вдумчиво подбирая каждое слово, – но ещё один раунд твоих ухаживаний я рискую просто не пережить. И, бога ради, не делай резких движений, позади целая полка пирожных. Просто кивни и плати, если согласен. Или не шевелись и дай мне возможность ретироваться, чтобы тихо умереть где-нибудь со стыда.  
Савамура смотрел так, как будто Куроо только что угадал шестнадцатизначный пароль от его учётки на порно-трекере. Потом добавил к покупке баллон взбитых сливок и ухмыльнулся:  
– Я слышал, ты живёшь где-то рядом.  
Какой ты, блин, осведомлённый, – подумал Куроо, из последних сил стараясь держаться.

 

_© 25/08/15_


End file.
